When a person wants to interact with a device, for instance, to receive a phone call or an instant message on a mobile device, the person needs to be explicitly assigned to a particular device and needs to be within reach of that particular device. For example, the phone needs to be present in the person's immediate environment, because only a phone can receive and forward calls to any other device using Bluetooth®/near field communication (NFC)/backend techniques. If a person forgets to carry his/her phone, then it is difficult, if not impossible to call, or receive the call by forwarding it to any device that he/she is close to.